


Shadow & Wolf

by SassyCinnamonroll



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breathplay, Changing POV, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster sex, OMC is a Werewolf, Omega John Watson, Omega Mycroft Holmes, Pack Dynamics, Spanking, Supernatural World, Supernatural world is kept secret, Werewolf Sex, military stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCinnamonroll/pseuds/SassyCinnamonroll
Summary: Mycroft's fingers are in many things in the government. He is a feared and respected Omega in his position. After losing his previous Alpha to a vicious vampire attack, Mycroft had though he was done with the supernatural world. Three years later he is forced to be mated once more. An arranged marriage of sorts is made, Mycroft agrees to it reluctantly. It was agree or he would go to auction and that was the last thing he wants.He meets Clynt who is revealed to be a military man as well as a werewolf.What his world will now become he does not know. Though he is sure it will remain interesting.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Original Male Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Mycroft stood at the window, uncertainty and anxiety made his stomach roll in small waves as he waited. Waited for his fate. 

Two weeks prior he had been told that he would be set up with a new Alpha, even though Mycroft had protested vehemently it was made clear that he no longer had a choice in the matter. If he refused then he would be put up for auction and that was the worst thing that could happen to him. He would have lost everything. 

His eyes flicked up when he saw Sherlock’s reflection, but he did not move from his position, his eyes moving back to looking out over London. 

“You should relax Mycroft.” When Mycroft did not respond Sherlock responded with annoyance. “Or you could continue to smell of anxiety and flight.”

Mycroft turned cane in hand white knuckled. “I will not flee like some weak young Omega,” he snapped. Damn him pushing his buttons at a time like this. He had every right to be anxious, he could be paired with literally any Alpha. 

When Stephan walked inside, he marginally relaxed as this meant it was finally time. “He will be here in two minutes.” His tone was monotone, keeping a mask of indifference. A mask that Mycroft would admit stung a little as they have been long time friends and worked together for nearly just as long. 

Sherlock came over and stood near him, he was defensive despite the calm demeanor he presented. It was comforting that Sherlock even though he was his younger was defensive for him. It made him relax, not fully but enough. 

He could hear footsteps come to the door, stop for a moment before the door opened. The man that walked through the door was tall, immediately Mycroft could tell that he was not English. The only thing he could read off of the man was that he was an Alpha and military man. He could feel Sherlock begin to bristle next to him. It seemed he could only read those two things off of him as well. His brother didn’t like it when he could not read people. He stopped six feet from him, blue eyes sharp almost ice cold like a newly exposed iceberg. As his gaze turned to Sherlock he watched as his brother took a couple steps forward but his tail fur was raised. 

“Clynt.” The Alpha outstretched his hand for Sherlock to take.

“Sherlock,” Responded but his guard was still up, shaking the other Alpha’s hand. 

Once his hand was back to himself Clynt spoke calmly. “I believe Mycroft and I need time alone to speak.” His eyes flicking over to Mycroft before going back to Sherlock.

“It is quite alright Sherlock, you may leave.” Sherlock gave a glance at Mycroft before exiting the room then Stephan followed, closing the door behind him. Now that they were alone Mycroft had questions. “How old are you?”

Clynt raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused by his question. “Of all the things you could ask me you chose to ask about my age?”

“Yes.” Mycroft stayed firm.

“Twenty-nine.” Clynt answered casually. “The age difference between us doesn’t bother me.” Six years, it wasn’t a huge leap, but Marcus had been two years older than him. But an Omega being with a younger Alpha was usually looked down upon. “Listen if anyone was to give us any grief then I would tell them to fuck off and mind their own.” Mycroft was taken aback by the strong language though he was not unused to it when Sherlock would get into one of his moods. “There is a reason that they put us together.”

That piqued Mycroft’s interest. “Why would that be?”

“I’m a werewolf.” His statement was casual but firm. Mycroft could not help but take a half step back. “I was told what happened to your first mate, he was attacked and killed by a rogue vampire. You had prior knowledge of the supernatural before he was killed. You and select governments also know about the supernatural.” 

His heart began to race for a few beats before he calmed himself. Running his hand through his tail before he took another calming breath. “Yes, I have known about supernaturals for a while. You are in some form part of the government.”

“Infiltration and elimination, occasionally they will send me on a rescue mission. I work with several governments on what my skills may be required for.”

“You are a mercenary.”

“Of sorts, I have my own code and those that follow me follow that code as well. Those that don’t pay for it.”

“Do you have a pack?” 

“Yes I have a pack.”

“How many members?” 

“Other than myself, ten.”

Mycroft frowned that was quite small but then again Mycroft didn’t want to be part of a large pack anyways. “Are these people part of your militant group?”

“Yes, but their mates are included.” 

“Will you insist that our mating be an event?” Marcus had insisted that the pack be there for their mating. Having his brother watch as he was..

“That is up to you Mycroft.” Clynt took steps towards him and lifted his chin with his curled index finger. “I won’t force you to be watched in your most intimate and vulnerable moments.” He took two steps back giving him space once more. “It is traditional but not all traditions need to be enforced.” 

Mycroft turned halfway to the window, looking out of it. “I am guessing that I will have to move?”

“I have a place inside the city. It was firmly requested that you stay in the city. I agreed. But that I wouldn’t be living in a flat. I got a house. It’s been furnished already. If you want different furniture then we can discuss it. You will have room for your books and belongings.”

“A house? An apartment would be much simpler.” He turned to Clynt. 

“Not when the pack comes over. I will also be converting one of the rooms into a study.” Silence spanned the room for a few moments. “Is there anything else that you would like to get out and air before I tell Sherlock that you will be leaving?” 

“Will I be able to keep my birth control?”

“Of course. No pups until we are both ready for them.”

That was a relief at least. Mycroft knew eventually he wanted them, but he also knew he was thirty-five. His window for delivering pups was closing soon, what was healthy for himself and his pups.

“If you would like then you can gather your belongings yourself or monitor a moving crew.”

“No, I can pack myself then have people pick my belongings up to be moved.”

“I will give you the address then and you can come tonight.” He wrote down the address on a notepad on the desk as well as his phone number. “Call me if you are going to need the night to pack and you can come by in the morning.” 

“I will come by in the morning.”

He began walking towards the door then stopped and turned to Mycroft. “I have two dogs. I hope that won’t be an issue.” 

Mycroft shook his head. “No it should not be an issue.” He had worked with dogs before. If they were well disciplined he had no issues. Clynt gave a nod and left the room. Sherlock came in after a moment, a questioning look in Sherlock's eyes. "I will meet him in the morning." Tucking the paper into his inside pocket of his jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft had his driver bring him to the address, the front of the home had a black SUV in the driveway. The moving van pulled in behind him. Clynt came out just as he got out of the car. The front of the house was brick and had four windows for the two story house. There was a garage to the left side where the SUV was parked. Clynt waited at the door for him. He gave a waiting signal to the men in the van. 

"Welcome, I'll give you a quick tour and you can decide on which bedroom to use as your own study." Clynt walked him through the hall. Immediately he saw a modern spiral staircase.

"How many bedrooms are there?"

"Six, but the one on the lower floor is a little small." Clynt pointed to the right of him at the first door. "Bathroom then you have the main study, which I will be using." He then pointed to the left as he began walking in that direction. "Coat room." He walked into a large room. "Living room, or as you call it a sitting room." He walked through an open set of double door to the right. "Kitchen." He walked out to the right again through a swing door and there was the stair case then he moved to his left to a windowed well lit room. "Drawing room, though personally would call this the sitting room." They walked to the right through the room and there was a dining room. "Dining room if you hadn't already assumed."

"I had." Mycroft confirmed.

"Up or down?" 

"Up."

Going up the stairs the first door he sees is to the left. "That's one of the bedrooms. Each bedroom has a full bathroom connected to it so there won't be any sharing of bathrooms when the pack is over unless its's downstairs on the main floor." He point down the hall to the right. "That's the second bedroom on this floor." He began to walk forward to a pair of double doors. "This is the Master bedroom. Our bedroom. On each side is a dressing room with its own bathroom, shower and tub. As well as each dressing room having it's own balcony." There was already a large king iron post bed, only the head of the bed having a raised bar by several inches in the middle of the bedroom. "I prefer the left but I'll let you decide which side you want."

"The right is fine." He had no complaints about the right side of the dressing room. Opening the door he found that there would be ample space for his clothing and other things. Clynt began to head down the stairs. "Upstairs?"

"Three more bedrooms and a large dressing room with its own bathroom." He paused for a moment. "Did you want to see them?"

"No." Mycroft could explore them later. He headed downstairs with Clynt to the lower floor. Immediately as he came down round the stairs in front was a front glass room with gym equipment. There were some treadmills, weight station, a couple of pull-up bars and an open mat area. There was a door on the back wall. 

"Through there is a treatment room, where if needed a masseuse will come for after work outs or if you are having an especially stressful day." He walked out and to the left was a large room with six different love seats with foot rests in front of them with a large projector on the wall in front. "Cinema room where you and I, or the pack can watch movies. I try and do movie nights once to twice a month. It's a gathering day for the pack." They walked out and moved slightly to the right more to the middle of the lower ground floor. In through the door was shelving. and two more rooms on each side. "This is storage, it was advertised as a plant room but I don't really have a green thumb. On the left is refrigerated storage and to the right is freezer storage." Clynt looked over in time to see how his lips thinned and brows creased slightly. "After missions we can eat. I, myself, after a change need a lot of calories." Mycroft nodded understanding, a little. He was sure he would understand further into their relationship. Once walking out there was a room to the right. "That is the smaller bedroom. That bathroom has a shower only in with toilet and sink of course." They moved to a short hall and one room on the right of the wall and one to the left. Clynt pointed to the room on the right, "Electrical room." He then pointed to the left, "Laundry room." They walk past the stair and like the gym the room had glass wall and had double doors, inside was a pool. "The shallow end is five feet and ends at fifteen feet." They walked to the left and straight ahead was a door with a fingerprint identification pad on the wall. "You do not go in there." Mycroft gave a nod. He supposed everyone had their secrets. He then pointed to the two room on the left. "Steam room. Sauna." He then pointed to the opposite side of the room. "Two separate full shower bathrooms down there."

Once back upstairs he was lead to the kitchen and Clynt got him a bottled water. "So do you know what room you would like to use as a study?"

Mycroft thought on it for a moment. "The bedroom on the first floor to the left."

"Good choice." 

"I will need a new desk as well as bookshelves." 

Clynt walked over to the table, grabbing a tablet off of said table, unlocking it and setting it in front of Mycroft after pulling up a website app. "Don't worry about the cost I can cover it." Clynt walked out and went outside he guessed to get the boxes from the moving van. Mycroft spend some time on the app until he found the perfect set up for his study. But once it was done he frowned just in the slightest of ways. It was just over eighteen thousand pounds. That was a lot of money. Clynt came over to him and looked over his shoulder. "Is that all that you want?"

"That is quite a bit."

"Nonsense, if its what you need then it is what needs to be had." Clynt was more aloof than he had thought he would be. Even with his salary that would be several months of pay. Clynt turned around and gave him a reassuring smile. "I mean it Mycroft it is not a big deal. I can probably have it here by tomorrow afternoon." Before Mycroft could make a protest or change his mind the soldier was taking the tablet from his hand and paying for what he had put into the cart. "There now there is no worrying about it." Mycroft let out a sigh, soft as his control was taken. "How about you go upstairs and unpack your clothes. I put most of the boxes labeled 'clothes' and 'shoes' in the dressing room. If you need anything else immediately just let me know and I can bring it up to you."

Mycroft gave a nod and went upstairs. It took him about two hours to put everything neatly in place. He could hear music playing downstairs, though it was soft. Going downstairs he could hear country music, American country music being played on a speaker. As he got downstairs and into the kitchen there were boxes everywhere. Giving a quick look inside he found a bags of grains and flours. He also found glass jars with air sealed tops of varying sizes. The larger glass jars he imagined would go downstairs in the pantry storage. Clynt came into the kitchen with more boxes. "What do you need me to do?" Mycroft asked as Clynt put the box down.

"Take all of the jars and sort them onto the counters, line them up in rows of the same size. If you need to use more than one counter then do so." He left as Mycroft began to take out some of the glass jars. Clynt brought in several more boxes of glass jars. What Clynt had already was not cheap, there were large square containers that weren't glass but were in-fact plastic with an air tight seals. He stacked those within themselves. Guess he would use those tubs for the grains and flours. Once he was finished. he sat down as Clynt took the large tub lids and put black labels on them before pulling a marker from his pocket and wrote three types of flours then pulled out three of the tub containers and put a large bag of flour in each. He guessed that Clynt would empty them downstairs. Then he grabbed more lids and marked each with a different type of rice except one had the same kind of rice, white rice. He filled each tub this time then stacked them on the floor at the door. He filled two more tubs with penne pasta and the next with elbow pasta. He took the smaller plastic tubs, filling them with spaghetti, ziti and shells pasta. The pack must love their pasta dishes. Pasta just had so much carbs. He watched as Clynt put pastas, rice, and oats into the glass jars. He put two large bags of mini M&M's into a glass container. 

Mycroft frowned when he put other snacks such as pretzels and sandwich cookies in the jars. "I have a sweet tooth. If there are any snacks that you prefer I can order them for you to have."

Mycroft shook his head. "No, I do not snack often." He would simply have to busy himself and avoid cravings. Already he had a hard enough time getting rid of the weight he had. "I'm going to go up to the room I want to be my study and plan out where things will go." Mycroft left and went up the stairs. getting into the large sized room he closed the door quickly yet softly as he struggled to calm himself. Once he managed to calm his racing heart he leaned against the wall. 

Mycroft was already regretting accepting this arranged mating.


	3. Chapter 3

It took about two weeks for Mycroft to settle, at least some into his new home. His office was his own and so far Clynt didn't intrude when he was working nor was he asked what it was he was working on. It may have helped that Clynt was gone for most of the two weeks on some business trip to Germany. Mycroft understood that Clynt's work may take him all over the world for days or weeks at a time. That worked for him. He was dreading the day that he and Clynt had set up for their bonding. It was soon approaching. But he wasn't dreading it as much since it would not be a public event. Sherlock was peeved at him because his bonding would not be a _traditional_ bonding involving family and pack. But Clynt had firmly told Sherlock that he didn't care about traditions and it was up to the mating pair what they wished to do. When Sherlock had tried to argue his point Clynt hung up on him. "Not going to try and reason with someone when it isn't their business." Is what Clynt had told him after hanging up with his younger brother. 

Small victories.

Mycroft was still in his office doing paperwork online when he heard the truck pull into the driveway, he could hear the sound of the two dogs then Clynt closing the door. The dogs had beds in the drawing room so he guessed that is where they now lay. He waited as he heard Clynt stop at his office door for a couple of moments before continuing on to their bedroom that he had been sleeping in. When Clynt had been home he had slept on the couch downstairs, but he supposed that all Clynt wanted to do was sleep in his own bed after his trip. He could not blame him. Feeling a wave of exhaustion come over himself, Mycroft closed his laptop down then headed into the bedroom. Undressing in his dressing room he put on his pajama bottoms and shirt. When he came out the shower was still running, getting in on his side of the bed it did not take long for him to get to sleep.

Waking only once when Clynt finally came into the bed, a small dip as Clynt laid on his own side. Sleep dragging him down once more. Mycroft woke later than he usually did, just after eight a.m. As he came downstairs there was already a pot of tea and a fresh croissant waiting for him to have. He did not have to go into work today so he would spend it up in his office once more. Looking up only when he heard a sharp rapt on his door. "Yes?"

Clynt came in just past the door. "You've been up here all day, dinner is ready." 

"I'll be down in a moment." Clynt left after his answer, closing the door behind him. Looking at his watch it was indeed just past six thirty in the evening. He had certainly lost track of time. It made sense now why his stomach felt empty and gave an unpleasant growl of disapproval of his not keeping track of time. Shutting his laptop down then headed downstairs to table in the kitchen. Clynt had made cottage pie with red wine. It looked delicious. Sitting down to eat, Mycroft almost hummed at how good the food was. It was a simple dish but it was perfectly cooked. Still he was surprised that Clynt could actually cook. "How long have you been cooking?" 

"Since I was a child. My grandmother and aunt cooked all the time. We had a large pack, so there were barbecues, large dinners and even brunches. My grandmother had always thought it was important for everyone to know how to cook. For themselves or their own future pack. When I began traveling I leaned how to cook different dishes around the world. Cottage pie is one of those things I learned when I was a kid." Clynt spoke with ease and calmness as if he was simply comfortable talking to a practical stranger about his past.

"Don't Americans call it shepard's pie and cook it differently?"

Clynt gave a hint of a smile. "You mean the bastardized version, why make something more simple than it already is, is what my aunt used to say. She had stayed abroad for a couple of semesters when she was a teen and took an interest in cooking the food. I can't say I enjoy all British food but there are somethings that have stuck with me."

"Will you be cooking mainly American or Americanized food or do you enjoy other cultures food as well?"

"I enjoy food from all over the world. But I find that I tend to cook food that I know. But if there is anything in particular that you want me to cook all you have to do is ask. I don't usually plan meals out by the week but that is something I can do if you prefer."

Mycroft shook his head. "However you want to plan meals is fine." He was not an entirely picky eater.

"Is there a particular dietary needs you that you have?"

Again Mycroft shook his head. The rest of their meal was sat in silence, a comfortable silence. Once dinner was finished Mycroft actually did dishes as Clynt had been generous enough to cook. 

He went back to his office after work. It was just past midnight when he went downstairs for more tea and he could hear Clynt speaking to someone on the phone. But as he came into the kitchen the door was closed, he must not have been as quiet as he had thought. Shaking his head slightly as it was none of his business what kind of business Clynt was dealing with. After making his tea he was back upstairs dealing with his own work. 

When he went to bed, Clynt was still downstairs. When he woke the bed was empty, meaning Clynt hadn't even come to bed. He didn't mind though. Going downstairs he found that Clynt wasn't even home. 

A week and Clynt was still not home. A week turned into two and two turned into three weeks. 

Mycroft was beginning to get worried. Even his intelligence was silent on Clynt. Whatever he or his ops was doing was deep. He found that he and the dogs got on well. He even began to bring them to work with him. He found that many were even more hesitant to approach him. 

He was woken just after three a.m. when the door closed to the bedroom. He felt the bed dip then arms were being wrapped around his waist. Mycroft turned, Clynt's hands were already unbuttoning his shirt and his other hand was touching his chest. He let out a out a soft huff, almost wanting Clynt to move off. But he was hot. His shirt was taken off and he was rolled over. His breath caught when in the dark he caught a glint of golden yellow, but it was sudden then gone. He groaned as Clynt kissed his chest and neck. Teeth grazing his skin. 

"Wait.. I'm not ready." His voice was soft as spoke. There was a pause then his hands were off of him. He went off of the bed and he heard the shower running a minute later. He fixed his night shirt and tried to get back to sleep.

Finally he was able before Clynt had come back to bed.


End file.
